rallyfandomcom-20200213-history
7. Rallye Salamandre 2018
The Rallye Salamandre 2018 is a event which was held in Beaumont, Belgium from 21st-22nd April 2018. It was won by Christophe Jacob/Isabelle Regnier (Ford Escort RS 1800 Mk2) leading the rally from start to finish. Entries *https://www.ewrc-results.com/entries/45504-rallye-salamandre-2018/ Results *https://www.ewrc-results.com/final/45504-rallye-salamandre-2018/ Gallery jde_dsc_8533.jpg|#253 Christophe Jacob (1st) jde_dsc_8535.jpg|#264 Raphaël de Borman (2nd) jde_dsc_8397.jpg|#17 Mathieu Lapaille (3rd) jde_dsc_8289.jpg|#22 Vincent Gallet (4th) jde_dsc_8383.jpg|#15 Dieter Reiland (5th) jde_dsc_8609.jpg|#8 Emmanuel Cantraine (6th) jde_dsc_8275.jpg|#12 Hubert Deferm (7th) jde_dsc_8400.jpg|#18 Johan Dekens (8th) Antoine Regnier (Rallye Salamandre 2018).png|#37 Antoine Regnier (9th) jde_dsc_8340.jpg|#265 Christophe Demortier (10th) jde_dsc_8544.jpg|#256 Simon Crook (11th) jde_dsc_8461.jpg|#201 Steve Hopewell (12th) jde_dsc_8695.jpg|#61 Mathieu Ryez (13th) jbo_263img_7791.jpg|#263 Tim Freeman (14th) jde_dsc_8675.jpg|#54 Benjamin Auvray (15th) jde_dsc_8456.jpg|#262 Sebastian Perez (16th) jde_dsc_8542.jpg|#257 Simon Tysoe (17th) jde_dsc_8652.jpg|#42 Stéphane Hubin (18th) jde_dsc_8683.jpg|#66 Vilmo Boet (19th) jde_dsc_8470.jpg|#268 Rik Vannieuwenhuyse (20th) jde_dsc_8373.jpg|#11 John Reddington (21st) jde_dsc_8497.jpg|#7 Edouard-Jean Masquelier (22nd) jde_dsc_8636.jpg|#24 Paul McDevitt (23rd) jde_dsc_8669.jpg|#38 Stuart Ranby (24th) |#68 Marc Delfosse (25th) jde_dsc_8677.jpg|#53 Sébastien Hiernaux (26th) |#46 Christian Delleuse (27th) |#77 Arnaud Vincke (28th) jde_dsc_8685.jpg|#67 Michel Bernard (29th) jde_dsc_8555.jpg|#260 Chris White (30th) |#75 Guillaume Meunier (31st) jde_dsc_8491.jpg|#261 Benjamin Smith (32nd) |#258 Lyndon Barton (33rd) |#73 Benjamin Meunier (34th) |#89 Benoit Coulon (35th) jbo_029img_7714.jpg|#29 Bill Cook (35th) jde_dsc_8653.jpg|#35 Philippe Voyeux (37th) jde_dsc_8697.jpg|#69 Gauthier Paquet (38th) jde_dsc_8642.jpg|#28 Andrew Thomson (39th) |#21 Malcolm Mawdsley (40th) jde_dsc_8771.jpg|#202 Louis Degroote (41st) |#81 Mael Michaux (42nd) jde_dsc_8730.jpg|#91 Joel Borgnet (43rd) |#278 Patrick Philips (44th) |#88 Benoit Coenart (45th) jde_dsc_8654.jpg|#39 David Dockree (46th) |#55 Quentin Piette (47th) jde_dsc_8634.jpg|#20 Darrell Taylor (48th) |#84 Vincent Vandenberghe (49th) |#93 Luc Delfosse (50th) jde_dsc_8356.jpg|#276 Jochen Brichau (51st) |#92 Pierre Delfosse (52nd) jde_dsc_8245.jpg|#275 Alain Lacassaigne (53rd) jde_dsc_8479.jpg|#271 Christophe Dupon (54th) jde_dsc_8668.jpg|#44 Pascal Delmotte (55th) jde_dsc_8645.jpg|#26 Didier Fiquet (56th) |#63 Olivier Huftier (57th) jde_dsc_8372.jpg|#10 Fabrice Despeghel (58th) |#43 Olivier Grevesse (59th) |#83 Erwin Potier (60th) jde_dsc_8572.jpg|#269 Franklin Temperville (61st) |#80 Christophe Therer (62nd) 31398270_928839343944703_3851463780399579136_o.jpg|#82 Frédéric Maranzan (63rd) |#85 Pascal Maerten (64th) jde_dsc_8731.jpg|#94 Kevin Barbier (65th) |#1 Olivier Martin (DNF) jde_dsc_8258.jpg|#2 Craig Pennington (DNF) jde_dsc_8364.jpg|#3 Jean-Noël Tournay (DNF) |#4 Huw Reed (DNF) jde_dsc_8265.jpg|#5 Geoff Roberts (DNF) jde_dsc_8261.jpg|#6 Mark Jones (DNF) jde_dsc_8374.jpg|#9 Philip Barbier (DNF) jde_dsc_8390.jpg|#14 Mike Souvigné (DNF) jde_dsc_8389.jpg|#16 Steve Vermeiren (DNF) jde_dsc_8632.jpg|#25 Xavier Beel (DNF) jde_dsc_8421.jpg|#27 Serge Vervondel (DNF) |#30 Michael Nuée (DNF) jde_dsc_8649.jpg|#31 Vincent Bouchat (DNF) |#33 Ross Hunter (DNF) |#34 Didier Bosseloir (DNF) |#36 Philip Smith (DNF) |#40 Finlay Brock (DNF) jde_dsc_8662.jpg|#41 Christian Paquet (DNF) jde_dsc_8671.jpg|#45 Alain Dernelle (DNF) |#47 Martin de Vere-Packford (DNF) |#48 Edwyn Tamburini (DNF) |#49 Anthony Kirsch (DNF) |#50 Julien Thirifays (DNF) |#51 Cédric Petrisot (DNF) |#52 Mikael Honoré (DNF) |#56 Lionel Magnier (DNF) |#57 Julien Delleuse (DNF) |#58 Renaud Rary (DNF) |#60 Sébastien Luis (DNF) jde_dsc_8682.jpg|#65 Florian Clementz (DNF) |#70 Franck Maertens (DNF) |#71 François Deglin (DNF) |#72 Christophe Doeran (DNF) |#74 Henri Petit (DNF) |#76 Christophe Masse (DNF) |#78 Romuald Hardy (DNF) |#79 Eric Domisse (DNF) jde_dsc_8719.jpg|#86 Luca Martin (DNF) |#87 Fabrice Marcolongo (DNF) jde_dsc_8195.jpg|#251 Florian Gonon (DNF) jde_dsc_8302.jpg|#252 Paul Lietaer (DNF) jbo_254img_7517.jpg|#254 Thomas Schulz (DNF) jde_dsc_8202.jpg|#255 Christophe Daco (DNF) |#259 Steve Perez (DNF) |#266 Laurent Noel (DNF) jde_dsc_8477.jpg|#270 Luc Savigny (DNF) jde_dsc_8349.jpg|#272 Mathias Fayt (DNF) jde_dsc_8599.jpg|#273 Michael Philippe (DNF) |#274 Alexandre Nadeau (DNF) jde_dsc_8251.jpg|#277 Stephen Brown (DNF) |#279 Marvin Jussiant (DNF) |#280 Hugues Motte (DNF) Crashes Daco Accident Salamandre 2018.png Daco Accident Salamandre 2018 1.png